


SuperStuck

by ThatOnePersonOverThere



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 21:10:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2124807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOnePersonOverThere/pseuds/ThatOnePersonOverThere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just kinda a superstuck au where the kids and trolls have powers and such, ill edit everything and add the characters and relationships at another point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A young man stands outside his apartment door. What is this young mans name? well, this young man is Dave Strider, a 17 year old teen who attends a local school. honestly, its not so local, its quite the walk from his apartment, and not owning a mode of transport sucked ass. He sighed, searching for his key as the door was unexpectedly locked. He just shrugged it off however, his bro, who would normally be in the apartment, must be getting something from the store. 

Upon finding the key he took it and pushed it into the lock, pushed the handle upwards while twisting the small gold key, then pushed the handle back down to unlock it. He kicked the door open with a sigh and drops his bag, slips his shoes of and makes his way into the kitchen. 'fucking. stupid puppets' he thought to himself as he stepped over some. He hated those things. WITH PASSION. They were like the spawn of-...lets not get carried away. He opens the fridge and dives backwards as an array of different swords and puppets fell out. "how the fuck did i forget" he slapped himself mentally and stood up again, dusting off his jeans. The fridge is used to store spare puppets and swords. 

Dave sits down in his computer chair and lazily turns on his large computer tower and moniter, then takes hold of the mouse and lays his other hand over the left side of the keyboard before punching in the password and logging in. Almost a second later 3 applications flashed up onto the screen; pesterchum, spotify, and some old comic strip looking thing which he used to write and draw his own comics. 

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

3 messages came through on pesterchum, 2 from John, Daves best friend, and one from Jade. Jade was Johns step sister, and had moved to the city to live with John and his dad around 3 years ago. She was sweet, she had little buck teeth similar to Johns, big round glasses which made her emerald green eyes stand out, and long flowing jet black hair. He and Jade would chat regularly, almost all the time. He would send her mixes he had made on his turntables and she would almost always add them to her playlists. 

EB: Dave!  
EB: have you lost your key again? you should be home by now!!

These had came threw just now, but were sent around an hour ago. lucky for John he lived next to the school, unlike Dave who lived 10 streets and 15 apartment blocks away. 

GG: dave!! 

This had only just been sent, Jade was smart and new it would take Dave some time to walk his scrawny ass from school to his apartment. He wasnt the most active of teens, his daily excersise being walking up and down the halls and stair ways of the school. 

 

After 2 hours of discussing overdue homework with John, and random conversations with Jade, Dave began to worry. Bro hadnt returned yet, by now he would have raided his room and catapulted smuppet ass at his face. But that didnt look like it was going to happen. He left his room to grab a glass of aj and flicked the tv on. 

He froze.

"body found stabbed through the stomach, and identified to be this man. we suspect a-" 

the body was his Bro. He dropped the glass and watched as it shattered, leaving glass and aj on the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

Dave stayed off school for the next week, he had to find a way to keep his apartment. Local stores offered to take him on and pay him. so, he worked mornings at a small café down the street, and delivered pizza on a night. Just small jobs, nothing that would mean he'd have to drop out of school. His neighbours helped out, some brought him small meals during the day and left them in his microwave, some helped with bills, others made sure he was safe and checked on him daily. He trusted these people, and had spare keys given out to the ones he trusted the most, those being the old lady who lived in the apartment opposite, and a guy that lived a few doors down who went by the name of Jake English. His Bros best friend, almost like a brother to him and Dave.

"Alright chap?" spoke a familiar voice. Dave jumped and nearly fell out of his chair and replied with a "hOLY FUCK. dont sneak up on me like that jake. yeah im fine" the tall brown haired boy cocked a brow and stepped into Daves room, then took a seat on the edge of his bed. "y'know..you'll have to get off your backside and continue your studies at school" Dave sighed and pointed to his computer screen "i had them email me work, i'll go in sometime next week" "fine. oh, my cousin, Jade, stopped by and it turns out youre friends huh? i'll make sure to give her the key next time" Jake ruffled Daves hair and left.

Another week had passed and Dave finally managed to drag himself out of his apartment and get to school. His tall lean body slipped through the croud unnoticed.

"DAVE!!" two voices shouted in unison. a set of arms slipped around Dave and pulled him into a hug. "whoa uh. sup jade. john" he nodded, slowling hugging Jade back. "everything okay?" John asked, cocking a brow as he handed Dave a book. Dave took it and cocked a brow before slipping it into his bag "im fine, just tired." "oh..dave! come on smile!!" Jade jumped, showing off a large smile , her little buck teeth sticking out ever so slightly. He couldnt help but smile back.


End file.
